All the Time in the World
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: A new ending to "Shattered Mirror". Now complete!
1. A New Way of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the talented Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I am no way her or write like her.  
  
A/N: Ok so this is an AU, so if some of the things I say are not right tell me or deal with it. Also I don't know if this should go in this category but its going here anyway.  
  
All the Time in the World  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
She had all the time in the world. She wanted to stay with Kristopher. But she couldn't stop being the hunter that she was trained and born to be. She had to use this new power in some way. She knew her own mother would kill her because she had become a "leech". Well that was her mother, always putting down her youngest daughter. Never strong enough, never had control of her emotions, always endangering others. Well now she had the power. She, Sarah Tigress Vida, the youngest daughter of Vida, was a vampire, and as far as she could tell, a pretty powerful one at that.  
  
So what had happened? Well after she was taught not to kill when she feed(actually she went to the parties and then "hunted" for those to feed on, never killing but then making them forget what just happened, to help the situation for the victims) she had realized she wanted to stay with Kristopher. After that her sister, Adianna, had contacted her. She wanted to see what her little sister(not anymore, however) had done with the new life given to her. Adianna had left her knife, "just in case". Sarah knew what her sister meant, she wanted Sarah to fall on the knife. Adianna didn't want to live with the fact that her sister, a Vida witch, was a vampire. It was like disgracing the family even more than she already had.  
  
Yet Sarah couldn't kill herself. She finally felt free, she could give into her emotions now and she didn't have to hide them. She could be herself and not the shell her family had made her. She could love and cry, she could mourn the death of her father properly without having to have her powers bound. She didn't even have the threat of having her powers bound looming over her head every time she felt an emotion that was to powerful to hide. Now her emotions were her strength. That had only taken her 3 mounts to figure that out.  
  
She was getting used to this new life. Her fangs(wow I never thought I would be thinking that) were no longer cutting into her tongue when they emerged. The flood of memories that over came her when she was feeding were no longer giving her headaches. Her eyes were no longer as sensitive to light as they were before. Also the adjusting to being awake at night more or for longer periods of time wasn't so bad, seeing as she had done that when she was alive.  
  
Speaking of being awake she had to get moving. There was going to be one of the parties tonight and she had to get ready. She needed to feed. She got up from her bed and went to her closet. Since she was now living with Kristopher and Nikolas, she had to keep up appearances. It had taken a little time for the other vampires to get used to a former witch among them but they adjusted. They knew that Nikolas had excepted her and that if they didn't they would be gone. Sarah got dress for the party. Dark blue tank top and black jeans, she wondered where Nikolas had gotten the money, but thought better of it. She really didn't want to think about it. Well time for her to make her entrance.  
  
Reviews!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!! More will fallow, if you review!!!!!!!!! Thanks all are wanted. 


	2. The Party and Warning

Disclaimer: I own none of these save the ones I have made up(which aren't many and if you have read the books, can tell who they are), they belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. And I can not write like her.  
  
Chapter 2: The party  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Sarah came down the stairs, the auras of the room hit her. She knew that there were vampires and that she was now one, but it still made her skin prickle when she came in contact with them. Her aura, however, had mingled with her new vampire one to form one more like an Arun witch's, still one of a witch but definitely vampire in there. The music was blasting and she could feel the beat.  
  
She found Kristopher, he was over with his sister, Nissa. They were still going to high school, while Sarah had stopped, since, she technically, was dead. The school had been told that much and if she did go back Dominique would find her and would kill her. So for the first time in her life Sarah didn't have to worry about how early the next day she would have to get up. Anyway, she greeted Kristopher with a kiss.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight." he said.  
  
"Thank you," Sarah said, "Are you sure all the people here are in a way still willing to be feed on because erasing their memories are a little tiring and I don't know if I can tonight."  
  
"In a way yes and they if they aren't, I know who are and could show you Sarah." Nissa said.  
  
Nissa had been glad that Sarah didn't kill herself. She had known Sarah wouldn't, but there was still that fear that she might have. She really liked Sarah and it was nice to have a girl to confide in, even though she hadn't been able to break Sarah's shell until she had died. Nissa also felt a connection to Sarah because she had been the one to help Sarah learn to feed with out killing the donor. 'Well since Sarah was a Vida witch,' Nissa though 'she couldn't take a human life even if she wanted to, vampire fine but nothing that was human'. Nissa also figured that Sarah would not really try to resist, and by resist she meant flat out try and kill, another witch.  
  
The party was going pretty well, there were a lot of people there. Of course there were the ones who liked to be there, to be feed upon. Then there were the ones that Nikolas had invited, special. Sarah tried not to think about those ones, in case she were to see the actual event happen and revert back to her hunter witch mode. That could mean a lot of trouble for Sarah because it had taken these 3 months just to get the other vampires to even think she wasn't going to kill them, let alone trust Sarah. No Sarah really liked it here and didn't want to leave so soon, so she always put that thought out of her mind.  
  
Sarah could sense something amiss in the room however. She couldn't think of what it was and couldn't actually feel anything out of the ordinary, but still something seemed...off. This some what unsettling to the former Vida witch, but she knew she needed to feed and maybe that was what she was feeling, the blood lust. 'Yeah' she thought 'that was probably it', 'but it never felt like this before' said a little voice at the back of her head. 'Well maybe not but I can't dwell on it now'.  
  
She came up to a human boy. Not much, he was cute with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was here to be feed on, however, and Sarah knew this. She had seen pictures that Kristopher had shown her from the year book and other things about who were here to be feed on. He also projected in his mind the thought of wanting to be feed upon. Sarah, still sort of new at this, engaged him in a conversation first.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sarah, been to many of these before?"  
  
"Yeah, this one is ok, by the way I'm Harrison." he said.  
  
"So what do you like to do?" Sarah asked after a pregnant pause.  
  
"Look I think you might be new at this, well I know you are a vampire, your eyes give you away," Sarah realized this and felt a little stupid, "you don't really have to engage me in a conversation. You could always just ask if you could feed and then, if you really like clear it from my mind. Oh yeah I have heard about what your kind can do." Harrison finished, Sarah was a little bit taken aback but thought it would be a good idea to just ask now, that Harrison had been so frank about things.  
  
"Ok, um... could I, er, you know..." Sarah felt uneasy about this, she had never really asked anyone before, she had always just sort of slipped into their minds and then made them forget when she was done, thats what she had thought was right.  
  
Harrison could hear her unease and then saw it in her face. "Sure, you can, I really don't mind. You don't have to be embarrassed either, its ok and I know you knew before hand."  
  
With that he bent his neck in such a way that the major artery was, just so Sarah could get a better view of it and be able to feed better. Sarah felt her fangs sink into his skin and then the rush of warm blood and the memories. They were mostly of school and other meaningless things, although there was an interesting one about his mother and how she would yell at him when she got drunk enough, but that quickly faded. When she was finished Sarah decided not to alter the boy's memory because she could see no point. She thanked him, then felt a little strange for saying that and quickly left.  
  
The strange feeling came back. Sarah began to think it wasn't just her being hungry or that she wasn't used to how her own body felt yet. She looked around and noticed something amiss. A younger vampire, by which she meant when he was changed he was a year younger than her, but he had been a vampire for about ten years so she was actually younger than he was, was talking to a girl who seemed to fit in to perfectly. She also seemed to be hiding something. Her fears were confirmed when the two went outside, where they could be alone.  
  
Sarah knew what the girl was the minuet they went outside. She was a witch, and even thought the rational part of Sarah's brain screamed not to go outside and not to do anything, that the witch was doing the right thing, Sarah had become friends with the vampire and could not see him die, not now. She raced across the room, however no one really noticed, the music was blaring and everyone was dancing or talking.  
  
Once outside, the girl let the vampire get close to her. 'Leech' she thought and then once she was sure they were alone, she drew her knife. At that moment when the girl had caught the vampire unaware, Sarah counterattacked. She grabbed the girl's arm and bent it enough just to get it to hurt and drop the knife. Dominique had done this with Sarah when she was learning, to try to teach her not to drop the knife. This girl obviously didn't have the same extensive training as Sarah. The other vampire had fled the instant Sarah had arrived.  
It was now just Sarah and the girl. But unlike what Sarah thought she would do, once Sarah let go of the girl's arm, the girl straightened up and looked Sarah in the eye. She looked vaguely familiar to Sarah but she could not place this girl, with her blonde highlights and green eyes. She was almost as tall as Sarah, maybe an inch shorter and didn't look older than Sarah probably sixteen. Then the girl addressed her:  
  
"I have been looking for you Sarah Vida, your mother wanted me to give you a warning, 'Fall on the knife or I will hunt you down, Leech'" The girl said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sarah wanted to know.  
  
"I am a distant cousin of yours, my name is Rachel Vida Evens and I hope we never meet again because I don't what to kill you." And with that the girl ran and hopped the fence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yes I updated it. Yay anyway don't expect anything soon because next Saturday is SATs and then the Friday after is my AP US test. Thanks to all the reviewers  
  
bac210: Thanks for the review.  
  
Yonaka Yuki: It didn't sound mean. Thanks and I tried to do better this time and thanks for pointing that out. And yes I do make mistakes.  
  
Hermione-Potter-McTaggart: Thanks for reviewing and putting me on the favorite stories list and authors, you made my day!  
  
Lone Wolf 122290: Thanks for the review and the claps! I also wondered what would happen so I wrote this.  
  
A Person: Thanks for encouraging review!  
  
koutaru: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Eres(SJM): Yay a threatening review, my first!!!!  
  
Eowyn: Ok so your confused, I understand. This story is after Shattered Mirror and it will clear up. This is sort of an add on, what me and my friend Snowgoose1070 thought of and how we think the book should end. I don't know how long it will be although I do know the main idea of it. Thanks for your questions! 


	3. The Begining

* * *

A/N: I have been working on this story I swear! Actully, not really. I mean yes, but the plot bunny for it just would not let me write it. More at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own these people.

* * *

Sarah knew what she had to do. She was going to become the hunter, as she always was, never to be the hunted. She had to leave as soon as possible. That would leave no time for her mother to plan. She raced back to the house and up to the house, through the bustling party and up to her room. Kristopher followed her immediately, sensing the urgency in her steps. Sarah did not sense him, for her mind was on the task ahead of her.

Once in her room, she went to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. After rummaging through it for awhile, she found her old knife. Nikolas had let her keep it, knowing that she would not use it on him or his family. She looked at it, now knowing why Dominique had not sent her sister or come herself. She thought Sarah weak, that she would kill herself rather than face her mother. This would have been what Sarah Vida, three months before, would have done. This was not what she was going to do now. She was going to face her mother, show her that she was not weak.

"What are you doing?" Kristopher asked, though it was not a question. The hurt in his voice portrayed what he felt. He did not want to lose Sarah; he feared what she would do. He loved her, and would try his best to stop her from doing this.

"Not what you think. I was challenged, by my mother. To kill myself or to have her come after me. I was never the hunted, if I could help it. I will not let her find me, killing in her path. I am going to find her, and if I must, use this." She held out the knife. The determination in her voice was evident; Kristopher knew that he could not stop her, even if he tried.

"You know that one of you will not survive the fight, that your own mother would kill you." Kristopher whispered.

"I have been dead to her since I lost control and punched through a window. I let my emotions control me for an instant. Ever since she has looked down upon me. She was never a mother to me; she was a cold, distant commodore, who expected orders to be followed. Now I am free, and I do not want to let it go." Sarah finished, putting the knife in her boot. She had to finish this tonight. The night was still young, she had to know that her mother would not try to find her as she slept, as Kristopher and Nissa slept. "I'm going tonight, not." She said softly, hugging him.

"I love you." Kristopher said what they both felt. He did not want to see her die, to lose her after he had finally known her.

"I love you too, but this is something I have to do now, for myself, to really be free of her." Sarah parted with Kristopher. She cleared her mind; she shimmered to the house that was for a short time her home.

* * *

A/N(again): Ok so I just couldn't write this for a really long time. So here it is, I already have more chapters written, well more written, but I am to lazy to type it right now. Hehehe, writing essay in class, or this?

Bac210: Thank you for the review! Here is more and I know it has been like four months.

A Little Birdie: I was disappointed too. I am also disappointed with Snakecharm. I know I have a differnt style, everyone does and I do not think I could copy hers.

BloodSoakedTiger: Thank you for the review.

Koolio: Sorry you had to wait so long. Thanks for the review.

Kristina: Thanks and sorry for keeping you waiting.

Holly Arwen Granger: Well I'm going to end it my way and yes I am lazy and probably won't type this whole thing until tomorrow night, and its late and the keys are sticky.

Riles: Thank you for the review, and I think yours is the most recent review so you didn't have to wait as long.

A/N: Again, REALLY SORRY. But I have more written and am just being lazy about typing.


	4. Sarah's Revenge

A/N: Wow, really close in updates huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will.

* * *

Dominique had not moved away, not with Nikolas and Sarah so close.  
  
Sarah walked around to the back of the house; hiding her aura as well as searching for her mother's or any other that might be in the house. She didn't want to run into a house full of witches, not when she was after her mother. There were none, save her mother's. Then another joined. Sarah knew this one; it was the girl that had warned her. '_Probably delivering the message and that I had stopped her form killing a vampire._' It seemed, fitting that once the message would be deliver, the receiver would have harm fall upon them, not the messenger. The girl left, and Sarah could feel the hurt and fear in her aura. Everyone could fail in Dominique's eyes, and if they did, she would punish them.  
  
Sarah crept to the window, peering in; she could just see Dominique in the front room. She was in sweat pants and a tee-shirt, something she could easily fight in. Sarah hesitated; did she really want to fight her mother? Could she win? The reasonable part of her mind said that this was suicide, that she would die, never to see her friends again. Then another voice spoke up. Why couldn't she win? What made Dominique so much better? This was what gave her power, what made her slip quietly into the house, to stand behind her mother and unmask her aura.  
  
Her mother quickly turned, being caught off guard was not something Dominique Vida liked having happen to her. Sarah had already unsheathed her knife, pointing it at Dominique's chest.  
  
"I will not kill myself. I want to live, and not in fear. Sarah Tigress Vida died three months ago. I am not that girl, nor will I give into you anymore." Her voice was strong, but Sarah could feel the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, she did die, leech, and you are not her. But now I am to kill you, because you dare to challenge me by living or so you call it." Dominique spat at Sarah.  
  
Sarah felt hurt, that her mother would so turn on her like this. Though she knew that that was what her mother would do, to hear those words was worse. The words infuriated her, made her want to hurt her mother. She lashed out, thrusting the knife at her. Dominique was quicker; she moved and grabbed a knife of her own. The move would have thrown Sarah off balance, but not longer. Her body reacted faster.  
  
They were facing each other again, both with knives drawn. Sarah knew that it would be a feet for her to even draw blood from her mother. She also knew she had nothing to lose but her life. 'And I lost that awhile ago.' So, Sarah tried something new, she thought, projected that she was going to strike, that she was going to attack. Dominique fell into her trap. She lunged to try to counter Sarah, but no attack came. Dominique was the one off balance this time, and Sarah took the opportunity to come up behind Dominique and place her knife at Dominique's throat.  
  
"You thought me well, mother, but now I am stronger." Sarah spoke with fury as she felt her fangs protrude in her mouth. Sarah did not want to kill her mother, she couldn't. The only other way that she could win was to feed off her, to be the third vampire to feed off a Vida witch.  
  
Dominique was still struggling, but Sarah had the upper hand. In Sarah were her own witch blood and the vampiric blood. She was now the one in control. She could do what she wanted, use her emotions, cry, feel. Sarah knew that this was important, that Dominique would try to find her after this, and so would her sister and every Vida witch that would fallow.Sarah bent her head down, letting her fangs out of her mouth. Dominique struggled, not wanting to give into any vampire, let alone her own daughter. She knew that Sarah would forever boost of this, that she had taken blood from a Vida witch, and over time it would be forgotten that Sarah had once been one herself.

Sarah felt the rush of memories as she pieced the skin. All coming back to her, ones that she thought she knew new ones.

* * *

"_Congratulations, you're pregnant." Some doctor told Dominique. It was her second child, now she had to tell Adianna that she would have a little sibling, probably a sister to keep her company._

"_I am doing this for your own good." The harsh words were directed at her, Sarah, for letting her emotions take control. "If you do not learn now, you will never learn and it will all be over for you in a matter of seconds if leech catches you in a state like this." With that Dominique had let Sarah go, weak and powerless._

_Her daughter was dead, never to return. She felt angry with herself; she had brought this on her. Now she was dead. Adianna was going to look for her, to find the leech that had done this. What if Sarah was one? Could she kill her daughter? No, Sarah was dead, never to be the same as before. With that Dominique put back on her emotionless face, and vowed to kill the leech that Sarah had become._

* * *

Sarah finished, not taking enough blood to kill, just to make her feel dizzy. A new sensation flowed through her. This power, how the blood had been different from all the others before. Now it seemed that Sarah, for the first time, wanted more, wanted to feel this way all the time. Sarah bent down to get more, Dominique in a state of shock, when a voice stopped her.

"Don't Sarah, you can't do that, do you want to kill a witch? You were once one and this is your mother, can you really use this as your first kill?" The calm voice of Kristopher rang through the silent house. He had come in unnoticed, not wanting to lose Sarah, hoping to help her, hoping that he had been wrong about where she was going.

"No, I don't. But the sensation, it makes everything clearer somehow, its better than any I tasted before." Sarah whispered. She stepped away, and Dominique had to support herself, she almost fell to the floor. "I will not be like that, I will never kill. But know this; do not come after me, or my friends. They are more of a family to me than you were. Adianna was a sister to me, now she would kill me in a second. I will never seek you out again, give me the same curtsey." With that Sarah left, never even looking back at the person who had raised her.

* * *

A/N: This is not the end, there is another chapter. And I am off to write it, but I thought that this would be a good place to end. Now for responses.

**Holly Arwen Granger**: I hate you, you should know that. You but stuff in my profile, go check yours now. Well I don't hate you but know that there is pay back, 'evil laughter insuses'

**Hermione-Potter-McTaggart**: Thanks for the review and I am now doing more updates with less time in between, see.

**S.F. Gustafuson**: Hey I'm form the Bay Area too! And the State is going to hell now that Arnold is the governor. I looked at your profile. Thanks for the review.

I think this is the closest that I have been between updates on this story, go me! Hope you review and I think that there will be another chapter later today, now I really have to go write that _Pride and Prejudice _essay.


	5. All the Time in the World

A/N: The final chapter. Yes I know that I was a REALLY long time between updates and now it seems that I am just putting everything up at once. Well I am, but it is because I feel really bad about the long wait. So here is the last chapter, more talking at the bottom. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Amelia Atwater-Rhodes owns these characters. I don't, I wish I did, and then I would have written a book

* * *

.

Sarah had left, Kristopher had not. Without realizing it, Sarah had left a very dangourus vampire with her mother, who was now defenseless, almost too weak to stand. The question now was, would Kristopher kill Dominique, finish where Sarah left off? If it meant protecting his family, protecting Sarah, he would.

"If I leave you, let you return to your life, will you leave me and my family alone, like Sarah asked?" Kristopher had bent to the floor, to be eye leave with her.

Dominique could not promise such a thing. She would not let them live, not for her life. There were others. She was but a pawn in the game. But she would not give up with out a fight. She would resist till the end, not give up her life because some leech thought himself a protector.

"I will not give myself up to you; I will fight you till my last breath. Even then there are others, all willing to keep up the fight. Your family will not be safe, but killing me will not make that come true." Dominique spat out the words, not wanting to be like this, that she was the weak one.

Kristopher knew what he was going to do was wrong, that he should tell someone, leave it be, but he could not help but think that this was the right thing to do. So Nikolas and Krisopher had stuck again, this time taking two Vida witches with them. Adianna would not go after her sister, she had let her go, she could be trusted. Then Kristopher did something he had not done in a long time. He killed. The rush was amazing, he could not think, all he could do was become indulged.

Dominique could feel the icy hands of death grip her, that she was going to die like this, alone. 'Ho_w could it end all like this?_' She thought. '_How could I give myself up this easily, why did I not fight harder?' _And with these thoughts, Dominique Vida succumb to her greatest enemy, death.

Kristopher left her body on the couch that was near by. Making sure to lye her out, make her look peaceful. Adianna would be the one to find her. He felt sorry for her; she had lost all of her family now. Sarah would not be in danger with Adianna as head of the Vida line. They could stay where they were for another couple of years maybe. They would have to be careful, that's all.

There left Kristopher, to go back to his house and see Sarah, make sure that she would be alright. He would tell her about Dominique later, now was not a time to tell Sarah that her mother was dead. It would be too much, not for Sarah to worry about, not now.

He returned home to find Sarah in her room, the party over the minuet the witch had been seen. Nikolas and Nissa were presumably in their rooms, waiting for Sarah to say something. But that could wait, they were safe and they knew it. Right now Kristopher need to talk to Sarah, or Sarah needed to talk to him.

"What you did was stupid you know. Brave and suicidal as well." Kristopher sat down next to Sarah; she seemed to be in a trance, like she was not herself that she was in a place that he could not go. Maybe he should tell her about her mother...no that would be bad, it would add to what she was going through.

He looked at her hand; in it was a piece of paper. What could be on it? Why would she want to write down any of this?

"I ...I...I feed off of my own mother, I felt what she did, I saw her realise that I was dead. She felt something then, but it was not sorrow, it was anger. She felt that I was betraying her, and that since I stayed alive, I was nothing, and I can't believe she would think that." Sarah whispered, leaning on Kristopher's shoulder.

"She was just thinking how she was told to; you did nothing wrong, nothing at all." These words were a small comfort though. He knew that she would never think the same way again, never feel the same about her mother.

"She was right though, and so was I. Sarah Tigress Vida is dead. I can't keep using her name. Maybe in later years I could, but not now. I thought of a way, like what you and Nikolas did." She handed Kristopher the paper she had been holding. On it was a name: Cera.

"You're changing three letters you know, not just one."

"Well, for the three times I lost my magic. I think it fitting don't you?" A more upbeat tone had entered her voice; she was a little happier now.

"Well Cera, what do you want to do then, where do you want to go? You're no longer in danger, at least not for awhile?" Kristopher asked. He kissed the top of her head.

Cera looked into his eyes, she was never going to get used to seeing black eyes all around her, nor was she going to get used to seeing them looking back at her. "I don't know what I want to do. But I know I will not go back to school. Or do anything that is challenging for awhile. After all, I have all the time in the world for that."

* * *

A/N: The end. Yes I know I worked the title in again, but I felt like I had too. Do you want a sequel? Where Cera learns of what happened to her mother? Know though, it may take A LONG TIME. You might have to wait till oh say, December for that. And know that it will be a one-shot about her thoughts on the matter. I didn't come up with how to spell Cera, my physics teacher did. If you want a reply on this, leave some way for me to contact you. Also, did anyone else think that _Snakecharm_ was a bit of a let down? I know I did, maybe I could try that...


End file.
